La ventana de Otoño
by PhoenixChr8
Summary: La paz había vuelto a Death City después de que el Kishin fue derrotado (Anime version) pero esa paz se vió interrumpida por el siguiente Super Exámen que se acercaba. Kid comenzaba a sentir sensaciones nuevas, su neurótico ser y su obsesión por la simetría y lo perfecto desaparecían cuando Chrona estaba con el... ¿Es... amor?
1. El imperfecto comienzo

**Hola! Bueno, es mi primer fanfic. Es de mi pareja favorita KidxChrona. Espero que les guste. No se si este fanfic quede en el olvido o si alguna vez alguien lo lea uwu , pero lo escribo por mero gusto de escribir y que a las personas que les guste esta pareja tanto como a mí les agrade nwn. Disfrutenlo!**

 **NOTA: Los personajes de** ** _Soul Eater_** **no me pertenecen.**

 **General POV**

Era un día de otoño en Death City. El frio comenzaba a hacerse presente. Casi todo había vuelto a la normalidad cuando Maka había derrotado al Kishin dentro de la barrera hace ya un mes. Aún faltaban unos detalles para que Death City volviese a su sitio después de la batalla pero todos recuperaban tranquilidad en sus almas después de la onda de locura que el Kishin había esparcido por el mundo.

La paz y tranquilidad reinaba en todas las almas del salón "Luna cuarto creciente" en Shibusen, pero una noticia sacudió esa tranquilidad...

-¡!QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!- Gritaron todos en en salón.

-Ya lo he dicho, habrá otro Super Examen por ordenes de Shinigami sama y las Death Scythes- Dijo Stein dirigiéndose a la clase, la cual estaba desonsertada y un poco enojada por la noticia excepto Maka y Death the Kid, ya que ellos no temían a los examenes por obvias razones- El examen será dentro de una semana. Se que es muy poco tiempo pero den su mayor esfuerzo~

-¡!Una semana?! ¡Profe no todos aquí somos como la nerd de Maka!- Gritó Black Star señalando a Maka quien esta lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Oye viejo, no le eches la culpa a Maka por ser nerd. Aunque eso no sea cool tu no estudias así que no te quejes, si te dieran un mes de anticipación no estudiarías- Dijo Soul con las manos detrás de la cabeza. Aunque Maka había recordado aquella platica con Tsubaki hacía unos meses confesando que Black Star siempre estudiaba antes de los exámenes, pero aún así no comprendía porque siempre reprobaba.

Black Star era el que más hacía escándalo por el examen, Tsubaki como siempre trataba de calmarlo. Liz y Paty veían a lo lejos los inútiles intentos de la joven por calmar a su usuario. Por otra parte, Kid estaba calmado como siempre. Chrona estaba sentada a su lado cuando se estremeció de un escalofrío llamando la atención de Kid.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Kid a Chrona.

-Yo... Yo no se como lidiar con los examenes- Dijo Chrona abrazándose a si misma moviendo sus manos para generar calor.

-Tranquila, muchos se asustan por los exámenes pero todo estará bien. Y como es tu primer examen debes de hacer tu mayor esfuerzo- Dijo Kid viendo a Chrona quien volteo a ver a Kid y éste le dedicó una media sonrisa haciendo sonrojarla.

-G-Gracias Kid.

-Muy bien, les daré una pequeña ayuda. Les daré los temas que más abarcarán el examen- Dijo Stein tomando una tiza y volteándose al pizarrón para anotar los temas.

-¡Oye profe! La ventana está atascada y no se puede cerrar- dijo un estudiante intentando cerrar la ventana jaloneandola. Pero fue inútil

-Déjalo así. Un poco de viento no te enfermará- Dijo Stein sin voltear a ver el problema.

-Un desperfecto en Shibusen ¡No lo puedo permitir! Arreglaré esa ventana después de clases- Pensó Kid al molestarse por la ventana que hacía imperfecto el lugar.

-Muy bien~ Estos son los temas. Estudien bien- Se sentó en su silla y pateando el piso salió del salón rodando en ella. No se había tropezado, al parecer Stein estaba mejorando en su salida.

-¡Chrona! ¿Quieres que te ayude a estudiar?- Dijo Maka dirigiéndose a su amiga tímida.

-S-Si... Muchas gracias- Le dedicó una sonrisa a su amiga.

-También yo te puedo ayudar a estudiar- Dijo Kid viendo a Chrona

-¡Oye oye! ¡Rayitas ligando con Chrona! ¡Eso es nuevo!- Dijo Black Star parándose en la mesa con la voz muy fuerte. Como de costumbre.

Kid solo se limitó a arquear la ceja. Darle explicaciones a Black Star solo sería una perdida de tiempo, el jamás lo entendería. Maka, por otra parte, comenzó a regañarlo diciendo que Kid no era esa clase de persona. Soul solo comenzó a soltar unas pequeñas risas por el mal chiste de Black Star. No imaginaba a Kid ligando a Chrona. En realidad, no imaginaba a Kid ligando con nadie.

-Si si, como sea ¡Vamonos Tsubaki!- Dijo Black Star dando un gran salto que casi llego a la puerta.

-Si. Nos vemos mañana chicos- Dijo Tsubaki despidiéndose de todos con una sonrisa bajando las escaleras a su paso.

-Bien Chrona, vamos a la biblioteca- Dijo Maka dirigiéndose a su amiga peli-rosa con gran entusiasmo.

-¿Comenzaremos a estudiar desde ahora?- Dijo Chrona con voz casi inaudible.

-Si, ¿tienes tiempo libre Kid?- Preguntó Maka

-Ahh.. Ohh, si- Dijo Kid un poco inseguro pues quería arreglar la ventana, pero también quería ayudar a su amiga Chrona.

Dicho esto, Soul, Maka, Kid y Chrona se dirigieron a la biblioteca de la escuela para estudiar. Liz y Paty regresaron a la Mansion Gallow justificando que estaban muy cansadas y que mañana los acompañarían a la biblioteca a estudiar.

 **Kid POV**

No me siento tranquilo dejando la ventana sin arreglar, pero quiero ayudar a Chrona con su examen. Es mi deber como amigo y Shinigami que soy ayudarla y que se incorpore en Shibusen. Además, ella casi pierde la vida por un error que cometió en el pasado. Eso demuestra que ha cambiado. Aunque su alma se ve algo segura ahora, todavía titubea en muchas cosas.

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a la biblioteca. Al abrir las puertas había muchos alumnos del Shibusen estudiando. Muchos murmurando en voz baja, pero al haber tantos se rompía el silencio que había en la biblioteca.

-Oigan, esto no es nada cool- Dijo Soul, quien desde un principio no se veía muy convencido de la idea de venir a estudiar, pero por alguna razón había venido.

-Lo se, es algo ruidoso pero hay que dar nuestro esfuerzo- Dijo Maka buscando una mesa donde sentarnos.

La verdad, me sorprendió ver muchos alumnos del Shibusen estudiando, creí que nadie se tomaría enserio el examen. Pasamos 2 horas ayudando a Chrona a estudiar. Soul en muchas ocasiones se distraía pero no con cualquier cosa, pues noté que se quedaba observando mucho tiempo a Maka. Chrona tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para concentrarse por el ruido al igual que a mí y al finalizar decidimos que venir a la biblioteca a estudiar quería descartado, pues no nos podíamos concentrar bien.

Al bajar las escaleras del Shibusen Maka y Chrona se adelantaron un poco platicando entre ellas dos y yo me quedé con Soul quien seguía distraído con Maka. No dudé dos veces en preguntar:

-¿Te gusta Maka?- Rompí el silencio qué había entre los dos. Soul se paró en seco.

-¿De que estás hablando?- Soul arqueó una ceja mirándome.

-Noto que tu alma e incluso tus ojos adquieren algo de brillo cuando la miras- dije sin denotar ninguna expreción, pues era mi opinión.

-¿Y a ti te gusta Chrona?- Me pregunó Soul quien volvió a caminar y yo seguí a su lado.

-¿De que estás hablando?- Adquiriendo la misma expresión que el había hecho hace un momento.

-¿Ves? Así de extraña fue tu pregunta- Dijo Soul viendome en sarcastica.

-Por supuesto que no, solo he tenido conversaciones superficiales con ella. Es muy cerrada en si misma- Dije- Pero en cambió tu llevas mucho tiempo con Maka, no te culparía si después del coraje que tuvo para derrotar al Kishin te hayas fijado en ella.

-En realidad...- Dijo Soul- Eso fue lo que me hizo saber que me había enamorado de ella completamente- Dijo Soul diciendo esas palabras como soltando un suspiro.

-Entonces, mi deducción fue la correcta- Dije con una media sonrisa

-Si si, pero creo que después de todo no soy tan cool si no le he dicho mis sentimientos- Dijo Soul un poco abatido.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas enamorado de ella?

-Mucho, solo se que mucho- Dijo Soul con una mirada un poco perdida en el cabello de Maka- Pero en fin, ya lo entenderás tarde o temprano, y lo más probable es que sea temprano.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Cuando admitas de que te gusta Chrona.

-Ya te dije que no me gusta- Dije entonando muy alto cada silaba de la frase.

-Entonces señor perfecto, ¿por qué fuiste con nosotros a estudiar a la biblioteca? Conociéndote bien yo se que inmediatamente te hubieras puesto a arreglar esa ventana- Dijo Soul mirándome fijamente.

Tushé.

La verdad ni siquiera yo lo sabía.

-Bueno, nos veremos mañana chicos- Dijo Maka interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué? ¿Vendrás con nosotros Chrona?- Preguntó Soul.

-S-Si, Shinigami-sama me dió permiso- Dijo Chrona con la cabeza hacía abajo.

-Marqué a Shinigami-sama después de salir de la biblioteca para pedirle permiso y me dijo que si- Dijo Maka feliz.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- Dijo Soul con una sonrisa- Yo prepararé la cena para que ustedes estudien.

-Muchas gracias- Dijeron las dos chicas al unisonido.

-Bueno, en marcha- Dijo Maka

-Esta bien. Nos vemos mañana- Dije.

Acto seguido hice aparecer mi patinenta y me dirigí a mi mansión. Yo no tengo que estudiar así que solo me dedicaría revisar mi mansión de que todo estuviera en su lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bien, otro día, otra rutina de clase terminada. Desde que me levanté en la mañana me juré a mi mismo que hoy repararía esa maldita ventana.

Hoy fue casi lo mismo, el mono de Black Star finalmente se había puesto mas serio y se fué con Tsubaki diciendo que iban a estudiar, sinceramente no lo creo. Soul había estado decaído todo el día, así que me decidí a preguntarle que estaba pasando.

-Maka y Chrona estuvieron estudiando, pero después cambiaron el tema a chicos y eso no fue nada cool. Aunque hablasen de celebridades sentí un poco de celos. Celos de esas celebridades y celos de Chrona.

-¿Celos de Chrona?

-Sonará estúpido, pero en esos momentos quise estar en su lugar- Dijo Soul con el codo reposado en la larga mesa sosteniendo su cabeza con su mano- No la odio ni nada parecido, pero quisiera estar con Maka más tiempo. Últimamente esta muy al pendiente de Chrona desde el incidente de Medusa. No la culpo, pero quisiera estar más tiempo con ella.

Quise ayudar a mi amigo Soul, ya no era un deber de Shinigami, sino como amigo.

-Yo le puedo ayudar a estudiar a Chrona para que estés con Maka- Dije viendo a mi amigo que al decir estas palabras fue como si le hubieran dado una patada en el trasero recobrando el animo.

-¿De verdad harías eso por mi? ¿Después de lo que dije ayer de Chrona?- Preguntó Soul un poco entusiasmado.

-Shhhh, si quieres grítalo aún mas- Dije. Voltee a ver a las chicas pero estaban muy centradas en su conversación y me volví hacía mi amigo- Claro, además, en verdad no me gusta Chrona. Solo ayudo a mis amigos.

Me costó mucho trabajo creerme a mi mismo esas palabras, ¿Por qué será? ¿Será que no quiero ayudar a Soul? ¿O será... Porque dije que Chrona no me gustaba?

-Kid, viejo... No se como agradecerte- Dijo Soul un poco apenado.

-Bueno pues...- Soul dió media vuelta y se dirigió a las dos ignorándome por completo.

No se que habló con ellas. Pero parecía que el trato estaba hecho. Soul y Maka se levantaron de los asientos y Chrona se acercó hacía mi.

-Nos vemos mañana- Dijeron Soul y Maka al unisonido despidiéndose y bajando las escaleras.

¿Que demonios? ¿La ayuda empezaría ya? ¡La ventana! ¡Ese Soul hijo de...!

-¿Kid?- Me interrumpió mi insulto una voz frágil- Muchas gracias por ayudarme.

-N-No hay problema Chrona, para eso están los amigos- Le dediqué una sonrisa.

-E-Esta bien, bueno. Vallamos a mi habitación. Estoy segura de que ahí se podrá estudiar sin ruido- Noté que se levantaba de su asiento, pero sería muy descortés de mi parte dejar que una dama se levantara primero así que me levanté al mismo tiempo que ella y le cedí el paso dirigiéndonos a su habitación. Maldición, la ventana tendrá que esperar hasta mañana de nuevo.

 **General POV**

Kid y Chrona llegaron a la habitación de Chrona. Ya tenía mas muebles de los que solía tener antes. Chrona había tenido razón, el cuarto era silencioso y se podía estudiar muy bien. Comenzaron a estudiar y Chrona entendía muy bien a las explicaciones de Kid.

Kid por otra parte, al principió se mostró preocupado por la ventana, pero al pasar el tiempo ese pensamiento se esfumó de su mente. A decir verdad, se estaba pasado bien el rato estudiando con Chrona.

-Bueno, hasta este tema veremos hoy, ¿tienes dudas?- Preguntó Kid a Chrona. La luna ya se estaba asomando por la ventana. El tiempo había pasado muy rápido.

-N-No, muchas gracias- Dijo Chrona tomándose la cabeza.

-¿Te duele la cabeza Chrona?- Preguntó Kid

-Si, desde que...- Hubo un silencio largo pero Chorna inhaló y prosiguió- Desde aquella batalla con M-Medusa-sama...

-Medusa- Interrumpió Kid, haciendo énfasis en que no tenía porqué decirle "sama" a aquella bruja.

-M-Medusa... Casi muero, y desde ese entonces Ragnarok no ha salido de mi espalda y no he sabido nada de el. En ocasiones como esta me duele la cabeza y creo que es Ragnarok intentando salir otra vez pero nunca pasa nada- Dijo Chrona tomándose la cabeza con la otra mano. Kid se conmovío de la fragilidad de Chrona.

-Ven, deberías recostarte- Dicho esto, Kid ayudó a Chrona ponerse de pié y la dirigió a la cama.

Chrona se recostó en la cama y Kid se sentó a lado de esta. Platicaron de cosas superficiales y al cabo de unos minutos Chrona se había quedado dormida. Kid estaba a punto de salir cuando se dió cuenta de que Chrona tenía a lado de su cama ropa doblada. Al parecer era una pijama.

-N-No puedo hacerlo. No sería nada agradable para Chrona que yo la cambiase, pero tampoco quiero despertarla. Y p-por otra parte, no puedo dejar que se duerma con su ropa. ¿Q-Qué hago?

Kid comenzó a rascarse la cabeza hasta que tomó la decisión que no esperaba.

El la cambiaría.

 **Kid POV**

E-Era la decisión más valiente y absurda que había tomado en toda mi vida. Quedaré como un pervertido ante Chrona pero le dejaré una nota que n-no miré nada.

Comencé a quitarle los zapatos. Después comencé a levantar el vestido negro que siempre usa. Al quitarlo pude admirar su piel blanca. A decir verdad, Chrona no era tan atractiva como Tsubaki o Jackeline pero tenía una simetría perfecta. Tenía los muslos bien denotados. Sus caderas eran grandes y su abdomen plano hacía un buen conjunto. Sus senos eran pequeños y finos. Ella es una bruja, pero parecía que estaba viendo a un ángel... Sacudí mi cabeza para volver a hacer lo que estaba haciendo. No quise quitarle su sostén, lamentablemente para ella tendría que dormir así. No llegaría a hacer tales depravaciones.

Me las arreglé para ponerle el pantalón. Al parecer era una pijama de dos piezas negra con corazones rojos. Ya está, solo me faltaba abotonar la camisa de pijama, haría la nota y me iría de aquí. Comencé a abochornar de abajo hacía arriba. Terminé casi montada arriba de ella por todas las maniobras que había hecho para vestirla. Un reflejo de las manos de ella me desconcentró de mi acción y miré la cara de Chrona.

Maldita sea... Estaba despierta.

-K-K-K-Kid...- Ella estaba roja como un tomate. El cuerpo no me reaccionaba. Yo también estaba de todos colores.

-C-C-C-Chrona. N-No es lo que parece. E-Es que te puse tu pijama pero no vi nada- Inmediatamente dichas estas palabras. Me caí de la cama dí pasos hacía atrás como pude. Que situación tan incomoda.

Chrona vió que tenía puesto su sostén. Se quedó tiesa por un largo rato observandome. Dió media vuelta y se abrochó todos los botones de la pijama y me miró. Yo aún estaba al rojo vivo de la vergüenza. Ella desvió su mirada.

-Y-Yo no se como lidiar con tu mirada, Kid- Dijo sonrojada.

-L-Lo siento- Inmediatamente me incorporé y me puse de pie- No volverá a pasar- Dije tratando de calmarme.

-G-Gracias...- Soltó casi audible. ¿Cómo podía agradecerme si la había visto casi desnuda?- E-Eres muy amable conmigo Kid.

Comprendí inmediatamente que Medusa nunca fue una madre para ella. Siempré la utilizó como conejillo de indias para sus experimentos. Una rabia creció en mi, pero me tranquilice y sonreí para ella.

-No hay de que Chrona. Buenas noches- Dije tomando rumbo hacía la puerta.

-E-Espera Kid- Dijo ella

-Descuida, nadie sabrá de esto.

-N-No es eso...- Eso me hizo dar media vuelta para observarla- ¿P-Podemos estudiar mañana juntos?- ¿Era enserio? Después de lo que pasó, ¿todavía quería seguir estudiando conmigo?

-Si, esta bien- Le dediqué una sonrisa. Me tomé la manija de la puerta y salí.

Caminé por los pasillos hasta que mis piernas ya no podían más. Me recargué sobre la pared y me dejé caer al piso. Mi corazón latía muy rápido. ¿Fue porque vi a una mujer casi desnuda? ¿Fue por la vergüenza? Nunca antes me había sentido así. Yo no soy la clase de chico que pierde el control con solo ver un par de senos. Estoy 100% seguro de mi auto-control, pero, entonces, ¿qué me estaba pasando? Cerré los ojos. Inhalé aire. Me puse de pié y me dirigí a casa.


	2. Mi asimétrico ser

**Capitulo 2! Espero que les guste uwu  
Relax relax, el lemon vendrá hasta el final de la historia (y en uno que otro capitulo) 7u7**

 **General POV**

Era viernes. Las clases de la semana habían terminado. Muchos estudiantes saldrían de fiesta, pues aún tenían la alegría de que el Kishin ya no estaba. Otros se dedicarían a estudiar para el examen. Soul irradiaba alegría y Kid no tendría que preguntar el porqué. Black Star estaba mas concentrado en estudiar. Todos no podían creerlo. En lo que transcurrió la clase Kid y Chrona estaban muy incómodos por lo que había ocurrido anoche. Cada vez que cruzaban miradas se ponían de todos colores e inmediatamente volteaban a lados opuestos.

Kid se puso de pie para dirigirse a Liz y Paty cuando una voz lo interrumpió.

-K-Kid- Kid se volvió y vió a Chrona un poco sonrojada- ¿P-Podemos estudiar hoy aquí?- Al recordar lo que pasó ayer Kid también se sonrojó un poco pero trato de disimularlo.

-Si, esta bien- Le dedicó una sonrisa y Chrona de dispuso a sacar sus libros de estudio. Kid se volvió hacia sus armas- ¿Como va su estudio?

Paty comenzó a reirse. Kid sabía que Paty era un caso perdido. Pero Liz respondió:

-Ayer estudié un rato con Black Star y Tsubaki. Estaban muy concentrados los dos- Dicho esto Kid abrió los ojos como platos- Jaja, yo también me sorprendí, pero es obvio del porqué Black Star se comporta así- Paty comenzo a reirse.

-Si, tejeje- Dijo Paty

-No entiendo, ¿por qué?- Dijo Kid confundido.

-A Black Star le gusta Tsubaki. Y por lo que se ve el estará dispuesto a estudiar para estar con ella- Era el mismo caso de Soul y Maka.

-Pero solo finge estudiar, te aseguro que no presta atención- Dijo Kid convencido de que Black Star no sería capaz de estudiar.

-No conoces nada sobre el amor Kid- Dijo Liz negando con la cabeza con las manos en las caderas- Las personas cambian por otras por amor, ya sea de manera voluntaria o involuntaria. El amor termina por cambiar a las personas.

Kid reflecciono estas palabras un largo tiempo. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando escuchó a su arma Paty:

-Si, te esperaremos en casa Chrona, mucha suerte- Paty junto con Liz que salían del salon dejando a Chrona y Kid solos.

-¿Que ha pasado?- Preguntó Kid.

-P-Paty me a invitado a quedarme en tu casa para estudiar el fin de semana, ¿e-esta bien?- Dijo Chrona pensando que Kid se enfurecería

-Por supuesto, puedes quedarte todo el fin de semana- La noticia le traía cierta alegría a Kid aunque no tendía porqué.

Kid y Chrona comenzaron a estudiar habitualmente. Kid se concentraba mucho en explicarle a Chona y Chrona se concentraba en prestar atención. Sin embargo, una rafagá de viento entró por la ventana aún sin arreglar haciendo estremecer a Chrona. Kid enfureció por esa ventana. Pero, al recordar que Chrona era la razón por la cual aún no la arreglaba, se tranquilizó.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó Kid.

-Y-Yo no se como lidiar con el frío.

Pero Kid si sabía como...

Se levanto de su asiento y se posó en la espalda de Chrona lo mas cerca posible, siendo así un escudo que la protegería del viento. Chrona se estremeció, pero ya no por frío, sino por tener a Kid tan cerca.

-¿K-K-Kid?

-Te protegeré de las ráfagas de viento de la ventana- Dijo Kid algo serio.

-G-Gracias.

Estudiaron así toda la tarde. Kid en muchas ocasiones tocaba accidentalmente la mano de Chrona lo cual le provocaba una descarga eléctrica. La respiración de Chrona era agitada. Kid por otra parte sentía su corazón latir a 1000 por hora. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué se mostraba amable con Chrona? El era amable con las mujeres pero, ¿haría exactamente lo mismo por otra mujer? Kid perdía la concentración varias veces, teniendo que explicar el tema de nuevo. Tuvieron que parar en 2 ocasiones porque Kid pensaba que Chrona estaba enferma. Ella estaba roja y sus mejillas ardían. Pero aseguraba que estaba bien y continuaban. Hasta que era hora de ir a casa.

Al salir de Shibusen, el frió azoto los cuerpos de Kid y Chrona, quien en respuesta se abrazo a si misma. Kid no podía soportarlo. Se quitó su saco poniéndolo en los hombros de Chrona. Chrona se paró en seco lo cual desconcertó a Kid.

-¿Que pasa Chrona?- Preguntó el shinigami.

-. . .- Solo se limitaba a verlo. Ya no escondía su rostro, miraba directamente a los ojos de Kid. Sus ojos eran profundos, buscando una respuesta oculta en los ojos del shinigami.

Al momento de que Kid iba a hacer otra pregunta, Chrona se abalanzó sobre los hombros de Kid dándole un abrazo. Kid enrojeció completamente. Por primera vez, el tampoco sabía como lidar con algo. Con los abrazos de Chrona. Le tomó tiempo pero el correspondió el abrazo, rodeándola por la cintura. El abrazo se hizo más estrecho. Kid no entendía porqué estaba pasando eso, solo sabía que era un abrazo reconfortante, cálido, de esos que uno disfrutaba.

 **Chrona POV**

Fue la primera vez que hice algo por impulso sin escuchar voces de Medusa-sama o de Ragnarok. Lo había hecho. Y estaba disfrutando el abrazo. Era porque estaba abrazando a Kid. La persona de la cual me enamoré. Nunca tendré el valor de decirle mis sentimientos, pero estar a su lado era un gran privilegio.

Terminamos el abrazo, y Kid siguió sosteniéndome por la cintura. Nuestras miradas se encontraron. El atardecer iluminaba su cara haciéndola más perfecta de lo que era. No me importa cuanto él detestara a si mismo su asimétrica y su imperfección, para mi el era perfecto.

Nos separamos. No tendría el valor de besarlo nunca, mucho menos decirle mis sentimientos. Nunca en mi vida he estado segura de nada, pero por primera vez estaba segura de algo: Me había enamorado de lo que se supone debe ser mi peor enemigo por mi naturaleza... Un Shinigami.

 **Kid POV**

El abrazo fue tan inesperado como Black Star estudiando. Este día había traído consigo cosas inesperadas. No me desagrado para nada. El abraso había generado calor para Chrona y con eso me bastaba. Quería la protección de Chrona... E-Espera... ¿Quería... qué?...

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos a casa?- Pregunté a Chrona. No me quería perder en un mar de dudas, pero era algo que reflexionaría mas tarde.

-S-Si.

Caminamos y comenzamos a hablar de cosas acerca de ella y de mi. Nunca antes había tenido una platica así con alguien. Fue muy tranquilo y acogedor. Pero la barrera de tranquilidad se rompió al llegar a casa.

-¡Hola Chrona!- Dijo Paty abrazando a Chrona casi tacleandola.

-H-Hola- Dijo Chrona asfixiada por el abrazo.

-Hola hola, tortolos, la cena esta lista. Yo misma cociné- Dijo Liz sintiéndose muy orgullosa de ello.

-¿Tu cocinas?- Me dirigí a Liz con sarcasmo.

-¿Tu prestando abrigos?- Dijo Liz con el mismo tono de voz.

Muy bien Liz, ganaste este asalto.

Después de esa calurosa bienvenida, nos dispusimos a cenar en mi simétrico comedor. Liz y Paty de un lado de la mesa y Chrona yo del otro. Detestaría romper el balance. Terminada la cena, platicaron por un largo rato sobre cosas que no escuché, pues tenía mi mirada fija en Chrona.

. . .

Alto... ¿Yo viendo a Chrona?... Estoy haciendo exactamente lo mismo que hacía Soul... Un momento, me... ¿Me estaba enamorando de ella?... ¡NO! Para nada, solo éramos amigos y observaba su pelo asimétrico. No me molesta en lo absoluto, pero ese es el problema... No me molesta... ¿Qué me está pasando?...

-¡Tierra a Kid! ¡Hey!- La voz de Liz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Perdón, ¿que ocurre?- Pregunté.

-Mañana olvidate de estudiar con Chrona, no vamos a estudiar- Dijo Liz

-¿Qué?- Dije un poco molesto.

-Mañana iremos a un parque de diversiones. Estoy de acuerdo en que es el primer examen de Chrona, pero no por eso se tendrá que matar estudiando. Incluso Maka va a ir así que no aceptaré un NO como respuesta- Dijo Liz viéndome. Iba enserio.

-De acuerdo... ¿Tengo opción de rechazar?- Dije arqueando una ceja.

-No- Dijo Liz sonriendo- Bueno Chrona, la ducha esta lista por si quieres subir a tomar un baño.

-Gracias- Dijo Chrona con una sonrisa. Ya no estaba titubeando.

Chrona agradeció la comida y se dispuso a subir para tomar la ducha. Yo de igual manera subí a mi habitación. Me recosté en mi cama y exalté. ¿Chrona?... ¿Yo enamorado de Chrona? ¿Qué me hacía sentir esto? ¿Por qué? Era absurda la idea de que me hubiese enamorado de ella por verla semi-desnuda... Espera... "me hubiese enamorado"... ¿L-Lo estaba admitiendo?

-¡Aaaaaag! Este día realmente fue un asco. Yo no estoy enamorado de Chrona. Definitivamente NO. La simple idea es absurda. Mi padre me desheredaría si yo anduviese con una bruja- Comencé a rascarme la cabeza.

A la mierda todo. Me dirigí al baño para tomar una ducha. Una para que el agua se llevara todo el estrés. Caminé a paso veloz pues quería deshacerme de este mar de dudas. Me importaba un comino todo que me fui desvistiendo en lo que recorría el pasillo. Liz y Paty estaban abajo así que nadie me vería y juzgaría. Abrí y cerré la puerta de mala gana. Había llegado al baño en solo mis boxers. Los pensamientos de esa absurda idea estaban devorando completamente mi cabeza y mis sentidos no hacían las cosas con cuidado como solía hacerlo siempre. Abrí la puerta de la ducha y... Mis sentidos me habían traicionado totalmente esta vez...

N-No había escuchado para nada el ruido del baño... Todo se hizo audible cuando escuché las gotas del la ducha caer al piso y a la piel de la bruja en frente mio. Estaba Chorna tomándose una ducha. Lo había olvidado completamente hasta que la vi totalmente desnuda viéndome perpleja. Mi cuerpo no responde ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto?

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Gritó Chrona devolviendome el alma al cuerpo y reaccionando de una buena vez.

-¡L-LO SIENTO!- Dije en el mismo tono que ella había gritado. Cerré de golpe la puerta de la ducha y salí del baño corriendo a toda prisa hacía mi habitación. Liz y Paty me vieron corriendo por el pasillo casi desnudo. Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea. Quedaré como deprabado para toda la vida.

Me encerré en mi cuarto y comencé a dar vueltas por toda la habitación.

-¿Qué me esta pasando? ¿Por qué hice eso? ¿Por qué mi cuerpo no reaccionó?- Regañandome a mi mismo. Noté que mi boxer me quedaba un poco mas ajustado de lo que recordaba. Bajé la mirada y vi una creciente erección manifestándose.

¡¿Qué?! Yo teniendo una erección. ¡¿Qué me estaba pasando?! ¡Ni siquiera viendo a Blair desnuda todas las veces que había ido a la casa de Soul me había pasado eso! Me senté en mi cama recordando a la pequeña bruja desnuda, estimulando aun más la erección. No no, tenía que alejar esos pensamientos de mi. Death The Kid siempre ha tenido un buen auto-control en si mismo. Pero Chrona me hacía dudar. Quería poseerla. Y protegerla...

Me acosté sobre mi cama nadando en ese mar de dudas. Mi cuerpo no pudo más ante el cansancio y cedí ante el sueño dejando que el malestar de mi entrepierna se manifestara como quisiese. No caería a hacer algo tan tonto como masturbarme pensando en Chrona. Era la última cosa que faltaba en la lista de "Cosas estúpidas por hacer". Mañana todo volvería a la normalidad. Todo... Chrona...


	3. Something about you is so adictive

**Capitulo #3! Comienza el "rosa time" uwu 3**

 **General POV**

Era un lugar completamente blanco. Solo de escuchaba el sonido del agua caer. Se notaba un calor asfixiante. ¿Era... Vapór? Se comenzó a hacerse visible una imagen de una bruja tomandose una ducha. Era la imagen de Chrona.

-Kid- Decía la peli-rosa sonrojada mostrando como el agua caía por su cuerpo- Bésame.

La imagen cada vez se hacía mas provocativa. En el lugar blanco finalmente se hacía la presencia del shinigami Death The Kid acercándose hacía ella. Mojándose la camisa, los pantalones que tenía puestos. La camisa adquiría la forma del cuerpo del shinigami, denotando sus cuadros en su abdomen. Kid comenzó a besar el cuello de la pequeña bruja. Ella solo soltaba pequeños gemidos. Las manos de Kid comenzaron a recorrer los muslos de la pequeña bruja hasta llegar a los glúteos de esta. Se detuvo para acariciar y sentir bien la textura de estos. Continuó hasta llegar a la cintura de Chrona acercándola mas a él. La otra mano comenzó a jugar con un pecho de Chrona. La peli-rosa comenzó a gemir el nombre del shinigami. La excitación de este comenzó a manifestarse en un bulto que crecía en el pantalón. Kid miró los ojos Chrona y al acercar su boca a la suya...

-¡Aaaaah!- Kid se levanto de ese sueño sudando y respirando con difcultad. Ya era de día.

Kid notó un bulto bajo la sabana blanca y al quitarla era de nuevo su "amigo" pidiendo atención.

-Esto no puede estar pasando- Dijo Kid poniendo ambas manos en la cara y dejándose caer de nuevo en la cama- Este día será muy malo... Realmente malo- Dijo para si mismo.

Permaneció un tiempo recostado esperando a que su erección se calmara. Se reincorporó y salió a tomar una ducha. Ésta vez asegurando que no hubiese nadie dentro de ésta. Completamente vacío. Kid tomó un baño de agua fría finalmente logrando el objetivo que estaba buscando ayer: Que el agua se llevara las dudas que tenía. El baño lo ayudo, pues recuperó notablemente la energía. Se vistió y bajó a hacer el desayuno.

-Un desayuno perfecto es lo que necesito para tomar energías este día. Solo eso.

Al acabar de cocinar se hicieron notar las presencias de sus armas en la cocina.

-Buenos días Kid- Dijo Liz

-Huele MUUUY bien, tejeje- Dijo Paty inhalando profundamente el aroma.

-Buenos días, Liz, Paty- Dijo Kid concentrándose en dar los últimos toques al desayuno.

-Y bien, ¿qué paso ayer?- Dijo Liz recargándose en el refrigerador dirigiéndose a Kid.

-No se de que hablas- Kid ni siquiera la observó.

-No te hagas tonto. Viste a Chrona desnuda en el baño, ¿no?- De nuevo vino a la cabeza de Kid la imagen de Chrona desnuda en su sueño. Kid quitó esa imagen de su cabeza distrayéndose y quemándose la mano.

-¡Mierda!- Dijo Kid alejándose de la estufa.

-¡Kid! ¿Estas bien?- Dijo Liz acercándose a él. Tomo su mano para ver la quemadura.

-Si, no paso nada- Dijo con un pequeño deje de dolor. Paty se quedo impresionada viendo la quemadura de Kid.

-¿T-Todo está bien?- Dijo una voz entrando a la cocina- ¿K-Kid? ¿Qué te paso?- Chrona se acercó a ver la mano de Kid.

-B-Buenos días Chrona- Dijo Kid soltándose del agarre de Liz- Me quemé, pero no es nada, no te preocupes.

-Si, si es algo niño valiente. Chrona, ¿podrías ir por el botiquín que esta en la sala de estar?- Dijo Liz dirigiéndose a Chrona.

-S-Si- Salió en busca del botiquín.

-Vamos, ve- Dijo Liz dándole una palmada en la espalda a Kid.

-¿Qué?

-Ya hiciste el desayuno, Paty y yo lo serviremos, ve a que Chrona te cure- Dijo Liz con con una media sonrisa. Kid solo se limitó a obedecer y buscar a Chrona- Pero no creas que te has salvado, aún tienes que darme una explicación de lo que te pasó ayer.

-N-No se de lo que estás hablando- Dijo Kid saliendo para no tener que platicar más con su arma y se dispuso a buscar a Chrona.

Al encontrarla de dirigieron a un sofá de la sala de estar donde Chrona comenzó a poner un poco de ungüento en la mano de Kid y comenzó a cubrir ésta con una venda.

-Au- Dijo Kid en reflejo de que había dolido un poco.

-L-Lo siento- Dijo Chrona tratando de ser más cuidadosa.

-Yo soy el que debe de decír eso Chrona- Ella lo miró a la cara confundida- P-Perdona por lo de ayer, no recordaba que estabas bañándote.

-N-No es nada...

 **Chrona POV**

-N-No es nada...- Dije como pude. No me había molestado para nada que Kid me viera. Pero no creí que fuera esa clase de hombre pervertido.

Terminé de vendar su mano y fuimos a desayunar con Liz y Paty. Era muy divertido desayunar con ellas. Paty hacía muchas bromas graciosas. Liz en ocasiones de únia a sus bromas y en ocasiones la detenía. Era un ambiente muy ameno. Kid solo se limitaba a observar y desayunar. Notaba que muchas veces me observaba y al verlo el miraba a otra parte. El es perfecto.

Desde hace mucho tiempo Kid me gusta, pero nunca he tenido el valor de decirle mis sentimientos, y nunca lo tendré. Desde que había llegado al Shibusen todos fueron amables conmigo, pero cuando Kid se acercó a mi y fue amable también algo en mi despertó... Ese sentimiento al que llaman "amor". Al principio solo era una corazonada, algo pasajero. Pero con el tiempo el sentimiento fue creciendo hasta entender de que me había enamorado de él.

Terminado el desayuno, esperamos a que Maka, Soul, Tsubaki y Black Star llegaran a la mansión de Kid para ir al parque de diversiones. Maka me prestará un poco de ropa para la ocasión.

Todos llegaron al mismo tiempo. Maka, Liz, Paty y Tsubaki me arrastraron a un habitación para que me cambiase. La ropa que me había escogido Maka no era para nada lo mío. Yo no se como lidiar con cambios de look. Me había vestido con un vestido blanco de tirantes anchos de cuello en "U" que cubría hasta la mitad de mis muslos, un cinturon también muy ancho que acentuaba mi cintura color café y finalmente unas zapatillas bajas color miel.

Al terminar me miré en un espejo de cuerpo completo y me asombré lo que vi en el.

-Q-Que linda- Dije viéndome a mi misma y sonrojándome un poco. No se como lidiar con mi propio reflejo.

-Es que tu eres linda Chrona. Solo hacía falta resaltar tu belleza- Dijo Liz abrazándome por la espalda viendo el reflejo también. Todas las chicas se acercaron también a darme un abrazo.

-Así es Chrona. Debes empezar a tener más confianzae en tí- Dijo Maka con una sonrisa. Confienza y valor era lo que menos tenía y lo que más me hacía falta... Más para decirle a un shinigami que me había enamorado de el.

Al bajar las escaleras, las chicas me iban cubriendo. Al llegar a la sala de estar los chicos se pusieron de pie.

-Les presento a la nueva Chrona- Dijo Maka, acto seguido todas se quitaron de en frente de mi. Los chicos agrandaron los ojos como platos, pero en solo Kid noté un cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

-T-Te vez tan simétrica Chrona- Dijo Kid viéndome con una fascinación en su rostro.

Todos tornaron una cara de decepción con un aura azul rodeandoles. Era el peor alago que habían escuchado, pero para Kid eso era un gran alago.

-M-Muchas gracias Kid- Dije viendo hacia otro lugar sonrojada.

Todos comenzaron a soltar risas por el comentario de Kid. Kid no entendía de porqué la risas.

-Bien bien, ¡Vamonos! Su Diós no es paciente y alguien tan BIG como yo no espera a nadie- Dijo Black Star dirigiéndose a la salida. Todos respondimos a un unisonido y salimos de la casa de Kid hacía el parque de diversiones.

-Será un lindo día- Dije saliendo con una sonrisa por el alago de Kid hacía mi.

 **Kid POV**

Yo no estaba de acuerdo en salir cuando teníamos un examen aproximándose. Pero al llegar al parque de diversiones mi pensamiento había cambiado. Todos nos empezamos a divertir. La cara de Black Star al casi vomitar después de 2 rondas seguidas de la montaña rusa fue incomparablemente épica. Las chicas también subían a varios juegos convenciendo a Chrona de subir con ellas, se estaba divirtiendo y no mostraba nada de miedo. Yo gané varias veces esos juegos de azar hasta que ya no me dieron la oportunidad de jugar más. Gané un peluche para cada chica, así que mi buena acción del día ya estaba realizada.

Nos quedamos ahí el día entero. Todos lo estábamos pasando bien. Casi llegando la noche perdimos de vista a Black Star y Tsubaki, y al buscarlo perdí de vista a los demás. Genial. Al caminar un poco me encontré a Chrona.

-Chrona, ¿dónde están los demás?- Pregunté dirigiéndome hacía ella

-N-No lo sé... Los perdí de vista cuando e-estaba bu-buscándote- Dijo ella viendo sus pies.

Ella, ¿estaba buscándome? Sentí una ola cálida en mi pecho.

-Lo mejor sería esperarlos aquí. Si seguimos dando vuelta en círculos ellos nunca nos encontrarán- Sugerí. Ella solo asintió con la cabeza y los dos nos quedamos viendo a las personas pasar.

Vino a mí la idea de buscarlos con la percepción de almas. Bingo. Estaban a unos metros de nosotros. Al voltear a ver a Chrona ella estaba observando los rayones del poste de luz sobre el que estábamos esperando. Rayones en los postes, me da asco. Pero ella estaba viendo uno en específico. Busqué con la vista cual estaba observando hasta que vi una frase en inglés. Eso le estaba llamando la atención.

-So-Some... Something about, about you...- Esta intentando leer lo que decía.

-Something about you is so adictive- Dije ayudándola con su problema.

-¿Y que significa?- Dijo volteandome a ver. Lo cual yo hice lo mismo viéndola a la cara.

-"Algo en ti es muy adictivo"- Al decir esto se sonrojó haciendo competencia con un tomate. Al darme cuenta de lo que había hecho yo también me sonrojé. Le había dicho que algo en ella es adictivo.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Un impulso en mi se acercó a ella y ella se acercó a mi. Ella comenzó a cerrar los ojos y yo comencé a inclinarme cerrando los míos. Comencé a sentir su respiración. Sucumbí a lo que quería y abrí mi boca para recibir sus labios...

-¡Chicos! ¡Aquí están!- Escuché a Soul casi a mis espaldas. Acto seguido Chrona y yo nos separamos inmediatamente viendo a direcciones opuestas.

-Los estábamos buscando- Dijo Maka- Los encontré por la percepción de almas, aunque ya no encontré las almas de Black Star y Tsubaki.

-S-Si, yo también hice lo mismo tratando de encontrarlos- Dije un poco nervioso, al parecer ellos no se habían dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-Vamos a sentarnos en algún lugar vació, me estoy comenzando a fastidiar de tanta gente- Dijo Soul. Acto seguido buscamos una banca donde se podía apreciar una buena parte de la ciudad. Era un lugar alto. La vista era muy buena.

-Chrona y yo iremos al baño. Quédense aquí- Dijo Maka alejándose con Chrona.

-Y ¿cómo vas con Maka?- Pregunté a Soul en cuanto las chicas ya estaban lejos.

-De maravilla Kid, muchas gracias por haberme ayudado- Dijo Soul- A este paso... Le diré mis sentimientos mañana.

-¿En serio?

-Si, con el tiempo juntos me estoy armando de valor para finalmente decirle lo que siento. Quiero estar con ella a pesar de que ella va en contra de mis principios de ser cool- Solo me limité a escuchar- Ya se, iré por unos refrescos para agradecerte viejo, yo invito- Se puso de pié y fue a buscar una expendedora de refrescos.

¿Ir en contra de sus principios? Eso era un paso muy grande para Soul. Estaba madurando y eso me generaba alegría. Liz tenía razón, el amor hace cambiar a las personas. Black Star está estudiando por Tsubaki. Soul esta enamorado de una chica come libros y yo...

...¿Yo? ¿Por qué me estaba contando a mi mismo? Detuve mi pensamiento cuando iba a decir en la misma frase "yo" y "Chrona"... ¿C-Chrona me estaba cambiando? No lo entiendo...

. . .

-Ella me está cambiando- Dije para mi mismo...

Por ella no había arreglado la ventana del salón, por ella cambié la ropa de una mujer, cosa que nunca en mi vida hubiera hecho. Su asimétrico cabello me importaba un comino cuando antes no había un solo día en que me hubiese gustado arreglarlo. Ella me impulsaba a ser asimétro e imperfecto... Pero lo peor de todo es que lo estaba disfrutando... Estaba yendo en contra de mis principios... Ese "algo" que tenía Chrona me estaba cambiando... "Something about you is so adictive". Tsk... Si... ese "algo" que tenía Chrona... Me había hecho enamorarme de ella...

Me recargué completamente en la banca e incliné la cabeza hacía atrás para ver el cielo. Me había enamorado de Chrona. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? No lo se... Pero había cautivado mi corazón... El sentimiento me hizo estar en calma por un momento, pues había resuelto el enigma de estos días. Pero luego ese sentimiento desapareció... ¿Cómo se lo diría? ¿Ella correspondería a este sentimiento?

Escuche unos pasos acercarse a mi. No quería quedar con la duda como Soul, no quería que pasaran meses con el sentimiento de impotencia en mi pecho. Yo se lo diría en el momento, no me importase que Maka estuviese a aquí. Se lo diría. Dió un par de pasos más, cerré los ojos para agarrar valor, me puse de pie y giré sobre mis talones.

-¡M-Me gustas!- Dije con las mejillas ardientes, apreté mis ojos lo mas que pude.

No obtuve respuesta.

Al abrirlos entendí porqué. La había cagado.

Era Soul con los refrescos. Tenía ese tic en el ojo de abrirlo y semi-cerrarlo con una ceja arqueada y una enorme boca abierta. Era un conjunto que armaba una perfecta cara de confusión.

-K-Kid, yo también te quiero como amigo... Pero nada Homo viejo... Nada Homo- Dijo Soul.

Sentí como me ponía a blanco y negro y me rompía en muchos pedazos. Cuando me incorporé Soul ya estaba a mi lado tratando de entender la situación.

-L-Lo siento viejo, no te puedo corresponder. Yo no soy gay además me gusta Maka- Dijo Soul tratando de ser comprensible.

-Ese comentario no era para ti- Dije haciendo lo posible por incorporarme de nuevo en la banca tomando mi refresco y dándole un sorbo.

-¿Entonces?- Preguntó Soul. Desvié mi mirada en sentido contrario a donde él estaba.

-A quien tu habías dicho- Dije indignado. Soul escupió el refresco y se comenzó a carcajear.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Jajajajajajajajajajajaja!- Me irritaba y me daba vergüenza- Dilo, viejo. Quiero oírlo de tu voz. ¿¡Quién te gusta?!

-M-Me gusta Chrona- Dije titubeando un poco. Soul termino de reírse observándome un poco ya mas serio.

-Bueno, entonces si eso es verdad. Decirle así como así no es nada cool. Además de que espantarías a la pobre- Dijo Soul dando un sorbo a su refresco.

-Es una gran revelación para mi, a decir verdad- Miré hacia la cuidad- Pero ahora que lo se y lo acepto, no se que hacer.

-Es impresionante. Tu y Chrona. Ustedes son totalmete diferentes viejo pero si la relación. Tu y ella son totalmente diferentes pero si tu corazón dice que es ella entonces vas por el camino correcto, estarás bien- Me sorprendía a Soul hablar de esa manera.

Tuvimos que cambiar el tema por otras cosas, las chicas ya estaban llegando del baño.

 **General POV**

Chrona y Maka están llegando del baño.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- Preguntó Soul.

-Lo siento, a Chrona le empezó a doler la cabeza- Dijo Maka.

-Bueno, sera mejor que nos vallamos a casa- Dijo Soul poniéndose de pie.

-Si, ¿nos vamos, Chrona?- Kid se dirigió a la bruja.

-S-Si- ella asintió con la cabeza.

Kid tomo de la mano a Chrona y la arrastró consigo saltando del lugar de donde estaban hacía la ciudad de Death City. Soul y Maka se exaltaron. Chrona gritó en la caída y Kid hizo aparecer su patineta incorporándose ambos en en él.

-¿Estas bien? Perdona por eso, pero es la forma más rápida de llegar a casa- Dijo Kid.

-E-Esta bien, no hay problema- Dijo Chrona. Kid tomó los brazos de Chrona haciendo que éstos lo abrazaran para que no se cayese.

-Something about you is so adictive- Dijo Kid en voz baja.

Chrona lo escuchó pero no dijo nada. No sabía a que había venido eso. Si el comentario había sido para ella o solo estaba recordando la frase. Pero ambos estaban disfrutando el momento. Había algo uno en el otro que era adictivo y ambos estaban cayendo juntos.


	4. Fresita team!

**Capitulo 4! Gay romantic time uwu 3**

 **Kid POV**

El domingo fue un día tranquilo. Desayunamos y comenzamos a estudiar los 4. Era raro que Liz y Paty estuviesen concentrándose en el estudio. La mayor parte del día fue así. Cambiábamos de actividades y regresabamos al estudio. Disfruté la compañía de mis armas y de Chrona.

El lunes fue cuando todas las cosas cambiaron. En primera noté a Soul con una mejilla algo hinchada. Black Star y Tsubaki estaban muy juntos y concentrados en al clase. Maka tenía un humor de los 1000 infiernos. Terminando las clases, el semi-demonio Maka se levantó del asiento y tomo a Chrona.

-Vamos Chrona, hoy tu y yo estudiaremos- Dijo Maka con una sonrisa fingida, pero la voz reflejaba enojo puro. Tomó a Chrona y casi arrastrándola la llevó fuera del salón. Miré a Soul que no dijo nada.

-¿Puedo... preguntar que pasó?- Me dirigí a Soul.

-Cosas nada cool- Dijo Soul suspirando.

-¿Qué paso?

-Bueno pues...

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

 **General POV**

Después de que Kid y Chrona se fueron. Soul y Maka caminaron al estacionamiento para tomar la moto e irse a casa. El parque de diversiones ofreció un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. Toda la gente se acercó al lugar donde estaban Soul y Maka, pues era un lugar donde se podía apreciar mejor. La multitud separó a Soul y Maka.

Soul busco a Maka por todas partes. Las personas se movían de un lado a otro haciendo que Soul perdiera el equilibrio y cayó encima de una mujer con un cuerpo similar al de Tsubaki. Soul al incorporarse tomó por accidente uno de los pechos de la mujer haciendo que esta gimiese un poco. El sonido extraño hizo que las personas voltearan y se apartaran para poder observar a la "feliz pareja".

Soul se paró disculpándose con la mujer una y otra vez, pero sintió un aura caliente detrás de él. Era Maka hirviendo de rabia.

-Maka... CHOP- Golpeó a Soul haciéndolo perder el conocimiento.

Al día siguiente Soul despertó en su cama. Pensó en que había pasado ayer y se levantó inmediatamente dirigiéndose a la habitación de Maka para explicar lo que había pasado. Al abrir la puerta Maka acababa de recién bañarse. Estaba poniéndose la parte baja de su ropa interior. Los dos se quedaron tiesos como piedras. Blair apareció y rompió el silencio que había en ellos dos.

-Ooooh Maka, ya no estas tan plana Nya~- Dijo Blair mostrando el pulgar en alto. Soul no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, lo cual hizo a Maka enfurecer.

-¡SOUL IDIOTAAAAAAA!- Maka tomó una de las enciclopedias que tenía y la arrojó hacía Soul. Soul de cayó de nuevo.

El resto del día Blair se la pasó al cuidado de Soul, lo cual enfureció a Maka más de lo que ya estaba. En todo el día Maka no le dirigió la palabra a Soul.

 _ **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

 **Kid POV**

La estupidez de mi amigo Soul había rompido record mundial. Solo una persona torpe se reiría de lo plana que es Maka enfrente de ella y pues... Soul ya se había ganado ese puesto.

-Eres un idiota- Dije directamente.

-Lo se- Soul dejó caer su cabeza en la mesa.

-Ni el mono azul de Black Star hubiera hecho semejante estupidez- Dije.

-¡Oye Oye! ¡¿Estás hablando de mi?!- Giré sobre mis talones y era Black Star que estaba sentado en la mesa de los asientos traseros.

-Si, ¿Y?- No me arrepentía de lo que dije, era la verdad. Black Star se rió y se dirigió a Soul.

-Estoy de acuerdo con rayitas, yo no hubiera hecho semejante estupidez Soul amigo. Yo estoy un paso de ustedes simples mortales- Dijo Black Star con orgullo.

-¿A que te refieres?- Dijimos Soul y yo al unisonido.

-El gran ORE-SAMA declaró sus sentimientos hacía la bellísima Tsubaki- Soul y yo abrimos los ojos como platos- Lo se, lo se, soy BIG. Tan BIG que los dioses se admiraron tanto de mi que mañana me darán la oportunidad perfecta de pedirle a Tsubaki que sea una diosa a mi lado, KYAJUUU- Alzó un pulgar.

-¿Mañana? Volvimos a coincidir Soul y yo en la pregunta.

-Si, mañana habrá una lluvia de estrellas fugaces en Death City. La oportunidad perfecta de que alguien tan BIG como yo se le declare a alguien.

¿Una lluvia de estrellas fugaces? Nunca había visto una en persona. Sería interesante. Ofrecí a Soul estudiar conmigo puesto que Maka estaba con Chrona y accedió. Decidimos estudiar en mi casa, puesto que la biblioteca había quedado descartada, en casa de Soul estarían Chrona y Maka y solo quedó mi casa. Paty y Liz se tomarían el día. Soul y yo comenzamos a estudiar, pero se comenzó a escuchar música que Liz y Paty ponían en la sala de estar. No dejaban una sola canción completa y eso comenzaba a molestarme a Soul y a mi. Finalmente dejaron una canción que reconocí y suspiré. "Linger" de "The Cranberries".

-¿Conoces esa canción?- Me preguntó Soul.

-"Linger" de "The Cranberries", por supuesto que si- Dije relajado escuchando la canción.

-¿Strawberries? ¿Fresas?- Me preguntó Soul.

-No no, Cranberries, una banda de hace muchos años.

-No sabía que tenías gustos musicales Kid, eres tan serio que no se que te gusta- Dijo Soul sonriendo.

-Soy muy delicado al momento de escuchar música al igual que tu Evans- Le dije en tono sarcástico.

-Jajajajaja, de acuerdo Señor Fresitas, sigamos estudiando- Dijo Soul regresando a su libro.

-Fresitas team estudiando, Viva~- Dije en un tono divertido antes de volver a mi libro también. Soul rio por mi chiste.

Ayudé a Soul a estudiar casi toda la tarde. Cuando dimos por concluidos los temas, pues ya habíamos estudiado todo lo que el Profesor Stein puso en la pizarra, nos unimos a Liz y a Paty para escuchar música también. Soul regresó tarde a casa para no tener que pelear con Maka.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **General POV**

Finalizaron las clases del martes. Mañana era el gran examen.

-Suerte a todos mañana~- Dijo Stein haciendo su gran salida.

Maka se puso de pié para tomar a Chrona, pero Chrona se levantó primero que Maka, tomó del brazo a Kid y lo arrastró para salir del salon. Todos se quedaron impactados en especial Kid. Al estar en los pasillos Kid dijo la primera palabra mientras seguían caminando.

-¿Q-Que ocurre Chrona?

-Vamos a estudiar- Dijo Chrona decidida pero con rubor en sus mejillas.

Al llevar a un lugar del pasillo donde no había nadie, Chrona giró sobre sus talones y abrazó a Kid. Éste se puso de todos colores y abrazó a Chrona también. Notó que estaba temblando y recordó... Que la maldita ventana aún no estaba arreglada.

-No no no ¡NO! La tengo que arreglar ¡YA!.

Al momento de que Kid iba a soltarse del abrazo de Chrona está lo abrazó aún mas fuerte. Kid recordó donde estaba. Tenía en sus brazos a la persona de la que se había enamorado. Chrona seguía temblando. Al levantar el rostro Chrona tenía una cara a apunto de llorar. No era agradable ver llorar a Chrona, pero al cara le resulto divertida a Kid.

-N-No me dejes estudiar con Maka otra vez- Dijo Chrona, el comentario finalmente hizo soltar una risa a Kid- E-Es un demonio cuando esta enojada, es peor que Medusaaaa.

Kid rió aun más. Tomó a Chrona por la cintura y ambos comenzaron a caminar. Kid iba se dirigía a la terraza para ir volando a su casa para estudiar, pero Chrona tomó el mando y se dirigieron a otro lugar.

 **Chrona POV**

No quería estudiar, después del mal rato que pasé con Maka ayer, ya no quería estudiar. Estudiamos todos los temás que el profesor Stein había escrito en el pizarrón mas de 4 veces. Mi cabeza iba a explotar si estudiaba otro día más. Se que estoy engañando a Kid si le digo que quiero estudiar, pero quiero estar con el. Quiero estar con el en la noche de estrellas.

Nos dirigimos hacía el patio trasero que tenía Shibusen. Al principio Kid no entendía porqué estábamos ahí, pensé que se retiraría inmediatamente. Pero me tomó la mano por sorpresa. Al mirarlo el solo dirigió su mirada hacía delante. Yo apreté su mano fuertemente.

Pasamos el día entero ahí. Platicamos, reímos, jugamos incluso. La estaba pasando muy bien con Kid y sentía que el estaba pasando un bien rato conmigo. Eso me hacía muy feliz. Llegada la tarde, nos sentamos para ver el atardecer, antes de que comenzara el espectáculo de estrellas.

-¿Alguna vez habías visto una lluvia de estrellas?- Me preguntó Kid.

-N-No- Dije.

Cuando iba a articular otra palabra la cabeza me comenzó a doler. Kid se acercó a mi, el sabía lo que estaba pasando. Me abrazó sobando mi nuca. Sentía que la cabeza me iba a explotar. Sentí una descarga eléctrica recorriendo mi cuerpo, abrí los ojos y Kid había puesto ambas manos en mi cara y me acercó hacía si. Cerré los ojos y sentí un tierno beso en la frente. El dolor de cabeza inmediatamente desapareció.

Mis ojos se pusieron cristalinos, pues el sentimiento era tan grande que no sabía como lidiar con el. El sentimiento de amor que tenía hacía ese Shinigami. Tomé la mano que Kid se había quemado hace unos días y besé la cicatriz que había quedado por la quemadura. Kid abrió los ojos como platos y finalmente una lagrima rodó sobre mi mejilla. Kid se acercó sobre mi y lamió el rastro que había recorrido la mejilla y me besó un ojo y luego el otro. Me incorporé de manera en que tomé su cabeza y comencé a besar su pelo. Las 3 lineas blancas que lo hacían ver asimétrico. El de igual manera comenzó a besar mi pelo. Inhalaba profundamente mi pelo y yo inhalaba profundamente su piel cerca de la mía. Fue un mar de besos. Nunca nos besamos los labios. Estábamos besando las imperfecciones uno del otro. Estaba besando sus defectos. Estaba amando sus defectos.

 **Kid POV**

Estaba besando sus defectos. Estaba amando sus defectos. Estaba amando a Chrona. Ya no me importaba su asimetría. No me importaba la ventana. No me importaba si ella era una bruja y yo un shinigami. Ella era la única bruja por la que yo daría mi alma. Ella era la única excepción. Solo quería estar con ella. Que mi alma sintiera la suya. Que sin ser técnico y arma nuestras almas entraran en fase. Quería caer en la locura del amor junto con ella.

La danza de los besos termino. Nuestras frentes estaban juntas. Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con la mirada de Chrona.

-Chrona...- Dije en voz baja.

-Kid...

-Chrona yo...- Y de pronto del bosque vino un gran sonido que nos aturdió a Chrona y a mi aciéndonos caer al piso. Afortunadamente Chrona cayó en mi pecho.

-Buenas buenas noches~- Era Justin Law con sus enormes bocinas. Sin darme cuenta, la noche ya había caído.

-J-Justin... Buenas noches- Dije levantándome a mi y a Chrona del suelo.

-Hey hey... No comiencen con muestras afectivas hasta que la lluvia de estrellas inicié- Dijo mostrando una sonrisa pícara.

No me importaba la noche de estrellas. Había arruinado mi perfecta oportunidad de decirle a Chrona lo que sentía. Esta no se la iba a perdonar.

-¡Kid! ¡Mira!- Volví hacía Chrona quien señalaba el cielo- Había pasado una estrella.

Miré el cielo y pasó otra... Y otra... Y otra más... La lluvia de estrellas había comenzado. Chrona comenzó a ver fascinada el cielo. La tomé de la cintura e hice aparecer mi patinenta.

-K-Kid, ¿q-qué haces?- Dijo Chrona abrazándome

-Obtener el mejor lugar donde ver las estrellas- Dicho esto me elevé hasta estar un poco más arribla de la punta del Shibusen.

La lluvia de estrellas comenzó. El espectáculo era hermoso. Death City se vio bañado de estrellas. A pesar de haber subido hasta lo mas alto, se seguían escuchando las bocinas de Justin. Death City se iba a quedar sorda por su culpa. Chrona admiraba fascinada las estrellas. Ese era el mejor espectáculo: ver la cara de Chrona iluminada por las estrellas. Éste era el momento...

Una canción que conocía perfectamente comenzó a sonar en las bocinas de Justin. No pude evitar sonreír y dejé de maldecir las bocinas de Law.

-Chrona... Te amo...- Dije viendola a la cara. Chrona dejó de prestar atención en las estrellas y miró mis ojos.

-¿Q-Qué?- La cara de Chrona se tornó rosa por el rubor de sus mejillas.

-Te amo... Chrona Makenshi...- Acerqué a Chrona más hacía mi.

Observé su boca. Si yo dibujase una boca perfecta, coincidiría exactamente con la boca de Chrona. Miro sus ojos, me acercó mas a ella. Nos acercamos más de cerca y nuestros ojos se agrandan, se superponen. Finalmente nuestras bocas se encuentran y luchan. Luchan ahogandonos en un mar de amor donde el aire se vuelve pesado. Y que cada instante que nuestro aire se iba era como una pequeña muerte. Una bella muerte. Mi muerte favorita acompañada de mi canción favorita por las bocinas de Justin... The Cranberries... Linger

 ***Inserte canción** ** _"Linger"_** **para que el momento sea mas bonis* uwu  
Espero que les haya gustado! (Y si se lo están preguntando, si, la parte del beso me basé en un capitulo de un libro que me gusta uwu "Rayuela" de Julio Cortázar. Capitulo 7) Si tienen la oportunidad lean ese libro es hermoso uwu 3**


	5. You're the only exception

**Capitulo 5! Espero que les guste :D**

 **Kid POV**

Hoy era el día del examen. Por primera vez en mi vida estaba nervioso. No entendía porqué. Sin embargo estaba con energía. Desperté con Chrona entre mis brazos. Después de observar la noche de estrellas el día anterior, fuimos a su habitación donde ambos nos quedamos dormidos. Ella aún estaba dormida. Ella es perfecta. No pasó absolutamente nada solo que un largo abrazo. Tendrían que amputarme el brazo después de esto. Miré hacía el reloj que tenía Chrona.

-¡Mierda!- Me caí de la cama haciendo que Chrona se levantase también.

-¿Q-Qué pasa?- Me preguntó asustada.

-Q-Quedan 10 minutos antes de que comience el examen.

Ambos nos arreglamos lo mejor que pudimos y nos dirigimos hacía el salón. Fue la ventaja de dormir con Chrona. Estábamos en Shibusen, solo subíamos las escaleras y corríamos por los pasillos para llegar al salón. Al llegar todos voltearon hacía nosotros. Black Star soltó una enorme risa, pues sabía que estuvimos el día entero juntos.

-La luna de miel se acabo rayitas, Kyahaha- Dijo el mono asimétrico señalándome.

-Llegan tarde, pasen rápido- Dijo Stein. Al parecer ésta vez él si aplicaría el examen.

Chrona y yo nos incorporamos en nuestros asientos. Soul me habló en voz baja.

-Eeeh, Kid- Dijo acercándose lo más que pudo a mí susurrándome.

-¿Qué pasa Soul?

-¿Usaste protección?

-¿Q-Quée?

-Que si usaste condón...

-¡¿De qué mierda estás hablando Soul Eater Evans?! ¡Aaah!- Sentí un golpe en la cabeza. Fue el profesor Stein arrogandome un borrador.

-Es lo mismo que me pregunto yo, siéntante- El examen va a comenzar.

Todos nos preparamos para el examen. Ya era hora.

-¡Comiencen!- Dijo Stein.

Todos se concentraron en su examen. Incluso el mono asimétrico de Black Star estaba concentrado en su examen. Era increíble. Maka y Soul se veían enfocados en éste también, así que yo hice lo mismo. Ví la primera parte que era lo más importante. Mi nombre. La última vez saqué 0 puntos por querer hacer mi nombre prefecto. Esta vez, lo escribiré lo mas rápido que pueda.

Chrona me tomó de la mano y sonrrió. Ella era la causa de mi imperfección. Ella era la causa de mi felicidad. Ella hacía mi mundo girar. Puse mi nombre como pude y comencé a hacer el examen. Lo terminé rápido pues sabía todo y el resto del examen me dediqué a hacer unos toques a mi nombre para que quedara lo mas perfecto posible. El reloj marcó los 60 minutos transcurridos. Lo había logrado... Había completado el examen...

-¡Kyajuuu! El Gran BLACK STAR terminó su examen ¡Vamos halo! ¡Ya puedes brillar sobre mi cabeza! Kyahaha- Todos sonreímos pues había acabado el examen. Soul y Maka se miraron entre sí y se dieron un fugaz beso. Todos nos impresionamos.

-Jaja, si. Kid, te presento a Maka. Mi novia- Dijo Soul con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Maka solo infló los cachetes pero estaba sonriendo.

-¡Aaaaah! ¡¿Entonces el mortal de Soul siguió mis consejos?! Esto hay que celebrarlo- Dijo parado sobre la mesa abrazando a su ahora novia Tsubaki.

Comenzaron a planear como celebraríamos hoy. Volví hacía Chrona, pero estaba con Kim y Jackeline escuchando música... ¿Era... "The only exception"? No sabía que a Kim le gustase Paramore. Bajé las escaleras. Stein estaba revisando los exámenes y al pasar frente a el me llamó.

-¿Que ocurre, Profesor?

-Contestaste el examen completo- Dijo viéndome por arriba de sus gafas. No entendí el objetivo del comentario- La vez pasada solo pusiste tu nombre. Esta vez lo pusiste aunque no es "perfecto" como acostumbras hacer las cosas. Además, conociéndote también se que hubieras arreglado esa ventana desde el día que lo mencionaron ¿Hay algo que deba comunicar a Shinigami-sama?

Mi padre, ¿por qué no lo había pensado antes?

-No, yo le explicaré lo que paso, muchas gracias, Profesor Stein- Me dirigí a la Death Room para platicar lo que estaba pasando estos últimos días conmigo mismo.

-¡Hola! ¡Holitaaas!~ ¿Cómo estás hijo mío?- Me habló con el mismo tono de siempre.

-Muy bien, gracias. Pero no estoy aquí solo de visita. Quisiera preguntarte algo.

-¿Acerca de...?

-Amor...- Mi padre desapareció del espejo y salió para hablar conmigo en persona.

-¿Que ocurre Kid? ¿Estás enamorado?

La pregunta me hizo ponerme de todos colores, ¿como puede ser siempre tan explicito?

-S-Si... Ch-Chrona... Ella- Agaché la mirada. Expliqué todo lo que había pasado estos últimos días. Él era alguien de confianza. Después de que el casi muere por culpa de mi desconfianza hacia el, nunca más volvería a dudar de él.

-Aah, con que es eso~... Kid~ El amor es algo que llega sin razón alguna. Me sorprende de que sea Chrona la que alteró tu alma, pero si a pesar de sus diferencias estás dispuesto a estar con ella, estás a pocos pasos de convertirte en un Shinigami de verdad. Las diferencias nos hacen crecer si las respetamos. Sin embargo, ese amor perdura si ambos construyen una buena relación. Estoy seguro de que sabrás que hacer~

Platicamos un poco más y salí de la Death Room. Al llegar a los pasillos las calificaciones estaban listas. Me sorprende la rapidez del Profesor Stein.

Maka y yo obtuvimos los 100 puntos. Por segundo lugar estaba... ¡¿Chrona?! Chrona a lado de Ox Ford con 99 puntos. Siguió Soul con 98 puntos, luego Tsubaki con 90 puntos. Bajé hasta encontrarme con... ¡¿Black Star!? ¡¿80 puntos!? Ese mono azul había obtenido una puntuación simetría... Tsubaki era alguien de admirar si había hecho estudiar a Black Star. Liz se encontró hasta los 60 puntos... Bueno, había alcanzado a pasar. Y finalmente Paty con 40 puntos, pues había obtenido 30 puntos del examen y 10 por hacer el resto de éste una figura de jirafa. Sonreí pues ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Desvié mi vista hacia un lado del pasillo y vi a Chrona acercándose a mi. Su cabello se movía de un lado a otro. Su sonrisa se contagió hacía mi. Sus ojos me embriagaban. Llego a mi y le di un tierno beso en los labios, la tomé de la mano y dispusimos a caminar... Ella era... Ella para mí La única excepción...

 **Fiin :3  
Siguiente capitulo estará muy "entretenido" 7u7 Espero que les haya gustado uwu **


	6. You

**Capitulo final! Espero que les guste y después subiré mas fanfics. Disfrutenlo!**

 **General POV**

-¡Salud!- Dijeron todos al unisonido, brindando en un bar de Death City, el examen había pasado y lo estaban celebrando Soul, Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Paty, Kid y Chrona. Las chicas habían escogido la ropa de Chrona para esa ocasión también. Llevaba una playera de tirantes color verde limón, con un pantalón de mezclilla y las mismas zapatillas color miel. Kid en esa ocación, se había quitado su traje de siempre y llevo puesta una camisa negra, con pantalones de mezclilla y sus zapatos casuales.

Todos estaban tomando, excepto Kid, ya que por su constitución no podía. Todos lo estaban pasando en grande. Haciendo tonterías, preguntando cosas, haciendo chistes de los profesores. El ambiente era ameno y muy divertido. Terminada la fiesta Liz y Paty decidieron irse con Black Star y Tsubaki.

-¡YO! ¡EL GRÁN ORE-SAMA NO ACEPTARÁ MORTALES EN SU CA-!- Liz jaló del cabello a Black Star.

-Cállate tarado, es para que Kid finalmente le pida a Chrona que sea su novia sin presión de que estemos nosotras.

-Ooooooh, si ese es el caso ¡EL GRAN ORE-SAMA LAS ACEPTARÁ EN SU CASA, SIMPLES MORTALES!- Black Star alzó un pulgar.

-¿No vendrán a casa?- Preguntó Kid apenas poniendo atención hacia lo que ellos hablaban- N-No, es que... Paty dejó algo en casa de Black Star y pasaros por el y dormiremos ahí. En cambio podrías dejar que Chrona se quede en casa. Kid y Chrona se sonrrojaron con la idea.

-¿Q-Quieres que...?- Dijo Kid.

-Y-Yo... ¿Podría?- Respondió Chrona.

-C-Claro, eres bienvenida- Dijo Kid sonronjandose

Todos empezaron a despedirse. Soul se acercó a Kid y sacó una caja de su bolsillo.

-Pss, toma viejo, por si lo ocupas- Dijo Soul extendiendo la caja hacía Kid sin que nadie lo notase.

-¿Qué es eso?- Dijo Kid tomando la caja.

-Pastillas de emergencia, en caso de que-

-¡Soul eres un idiota!- Dijo Kid arrojando la caja a lo lejos- Estoy seguro que no las necesitaré.

-Si tu dices- Dijo Soul chocando puño con Kid. Aunque claro, Kid pidió que chocaran puño con ambas manos. Después de muchas despedidas, todos tomaron rumbos diferentes.

Al llegar a casa, Kid y Chrona subieron para ir a sus respectivas habitaciones. Chrona se paró en la pueta de la habitación de Kid antes de que el entrara al cuarto.

-Buenas noches Kid

-Buenas noches Chrona- Y de despidieron con un largo beso- ¿Los demás ya saben que tu y yo somos... Novios?

-Creo que no- Dijo Kid

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

 **General POV**

 _-Ella era... Ella era para mi La única excepción_

-K-Kid- Dijo Chrona sacando de sus pensamientos al shinigami- M-Muchas gracias por haberme ayudado a estudidar.

-No te preocupes- Kid dedicó una sonrisa a Chrona.

 _-Gracias a ti pude tener un poco más de confianza en mi misma-_ Pensó Chrona observando a Kid.

 _-Gracias a ti pude observar desde otra perspectiva el mundo-_ Pensó Kid observando a Chrona.

Ambos se detuvieron, agarrando las manos uno del otro. Sus miradas se intensificaban. Las mejillas de los dos ardían.

-Chrona- Dijo Kid sin apartar la vista de ella

-¿Si?

-¿T-Tu quisieras...- Dijo Kid agarrando valor para decir sus próximas palabras. Los ojos de Chrona de comenzaron a agrandar...- Ir conmigo con los demás a celebrar?- La decepción en la cara de Chrona apareció inmediatamente.

-Idiota- Dijo Chrona como reflejo e inmediatamente se tapó la boca. No podía creer lo que había dicho.

-¿Qué? (Khé?)- Kid denotó una expresión de confusión en su rostro de lo que había dicho Chrona. Inmediatamente entendió el porqué de su expresión.

-Y... ¿Q-Quieres ser la novia de éste idiota?- Dijo Kid señaladose a si mismo.

Chrona de la vergüenza de las palabras que había dicho escondió su rostro en el pecho de su acompañante asintiendo con la cabeza. Se separaron y se dieron un tierno beso.

 _ **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

-Buenas noches- Dijo Kid- Este idiota te ama- Chrona de nuevo se sonrojó por lo que le había dicho a Kid. Éste le dio un beso y Chrona lo correspondió. El beso se intensificó, el aire se hacía mas pesado, los cuerpos de ambos se acercaron más... Era el principio de que sus almas se sincronizaran.

 **Kid POV**

No podía soltarla. No quería soltarla. Ella se había convertido en mi nuevo mundo. Lo mas gracioso de todo es que todo pasó por una estúpida ventana descompuesta. La acerqué mas a mi para poder sentir más el calor de su cuerpo. El besó se convirtió en una lucha de lenguas. Ella me acercó mas hacía ella tomándome con ambas manos mi rostro. El deseo me estaba consumiendo. Ella me estaba consumiendo. Bajé las manos hacía sus caderas y sentí algo en su bolsillo. Nos detuvimos y ella sacó el misterioso objeto.

-E-Es la caja que tiráste hace rato... No que es, p-pero la tomé por si la ocupabas- Dijo ella. Su inocencia me provocó que soltara unas risas. Ella no sabía que ella sola se había condenado hacia lo que le esperaba.

Volví a besarla. Proseguí en donde me había quedado. Acaricié sus caderas hasta llegar a su trasero. La levante continuando el beso y ella por reflejo me abrazó por el cuello, sus piernas me rodearon. Entramos a mi cuarto, la recosté sobre la cama poniéndome encima de ella. Esta noche iba a hacerla mía. Tomé la caja y la puse en mi mesa de noche. Comencé a quitarle la playera que tenía junto con su sostén. Admire la belleza de sus pechos. Me llevé uno a la boca y esto provocó que Chrona se estremeciera. La otra mano la ocupé para desabotonar su pantalón. Ella comenzó a desabotonar la camisa. Me senté arriba de ella y admiró mi abdomen. Ella se quitó de encima de mi, y se arrodilló en frente mío quitándome el cinturón y bajando mi pantalón junto con mi boxer. Mi erección saltó hacia ella exaltándola un poco.

-C-Chrona, ¿estás segura de esto?

No respondió. Tomó mi miembro con ambas manos. El toque de sus manos me hizo hacer la cabeza hacía atrás. Sentí su boca en la cabeza de mi miembro y luego prosiguió a succionarlo. La acción me hacía soltar gruñidos de placer. Una de sus manos acariciaba mis piernas y otra tocaba mis testículos. El placer era inerrable. La separé de mí antes de que me corriera en su boca, pues ahora era mi turno. Me quité el pantalón completamente y la volví a recostar sobre mi cama deshaciéndome de su pantalón junto con sus bragas dejándome ver su cuerpo completamente desnudo. Admiré por un tiempo cada parte de su cuerpo.

-K-Kid yo no se como lidiar con tu mirada- Dijo Chrona buscando una almohada para taparse.

-Oooh no, eso no lo voy a permitir- Dio la vuelta gateando para agarrar la almohada pero la tomé por las caderas para evitar que la alcanzara comenzando una pelea juguetona estando desnudos. Era divertido y ambos soltábamos risas. Pero mi risa de fue al ver una enorme cicatriz que cubría casi toda su espalda. Era una linea en diagonal... Pasé mi dedo por la cicatriz.

-M-Medusa...- Dijo ella sin voltear.

Sentí una rabia por aquella maldita mujer. Acerqué a Chrona hacía mi y comencé a dar pequeños besos por toda la cicatriz. De arriba hacía abajo. Besando su oscuro y triste pasado. Apreciando lo que ella era. Con una mano la rodee tomando un seno en mi mano y la otra bajando hacía su húmeda entrepierna. Introduje en ella mi dedo haciéndola estremecer y soltando un pequeño gemido. Saqué y metí mi dedo muchas veces besando su cuello. Subí a su oreja lamiendo la parte trasera de ésta. Noté que Chrona comenzó a soltar pequeñas lagrimas.

-¿Que ocurre?

-E-Esto es tan cálido- pasó sus manos por detrás de su cabeza y de la mía y me acercó hacía ella dándonos un beso fugaz. Ella es tan linda.

Mordí el lóbulo de su oreja haciendo que se estremeciera de nuevo mientras que mi mano seguía haciendo su trabajo, entrando y saliendo de Chrona.

-Soy enteramente tuyo y eres mía solamente- Susurré a su oido. La ultima estocada que dí con mi dedo Chrona soltó un fuerte gemido. Ella había alcanzado el orgasmo.

La recosté boca arriba. Observé su rostro que se recuperaba de aquella sensación fuerte que había tenido. Era hermosa. Mordí su labio inferior y ella me rodeó el cuello con sus manos acercándome hacía ella. Comencé a frotar mi miembro en su clítoris mientras nos besábamos moviendo nuestra caderas a un mismo compás. Finalmente tome mi miembro poniéndolo en la entrada de su vagina.

-¿Estas segura, Chrona?

-Por favor Kid... Por favor...- Dijo con dificultad para respirar.

Comencé a entrar en ella muy despacio. Era muy estrecha. Chrona se aferró muy fuerte de las sabanas. Se sentía muy bien. Salí de ella y volví a entrar con una estocada haciendo que gimiera muy alto. Su cara me producía tanto placer así que comencé con un ritmo lento. Poniendo ambas manos en la cama observaba la expresión de Chrona en su rostro.

-M-Mas- Dijo casi inaudible- M-Mas rápido...

Aceleré un poco mas mi ritmo y ella cruzó sus piernas detrás mío. Me acerqué a su cuello dando pequeñas mordidas y chupetones. Comencé a acelerar más mi ritmo dando estocadas mas profundas envolviéndome en una ráfaga de placer. Sentía el orgasmo cerca. Bastaron de unas cuantas estocadas más y al dar la última llegué al orgasmo corriéndome dentro de ella. Al parecer ella había llegado al mismo tiempo al orgasmo que yo. Caí a lado suyo respirando con dificultad. Observé su rostro y ella miró el mio. Tomé la sabanas y las cubrí con ella. Me quedé acostado con ella por unos momentos, solo observándonos en silencio. Me paré, me puse los boxers para buscar un vaso de agua. Abrí la cajita y saqué la pastilla.

-Tómala- Le extendí la pastilla y el vaso de agua.

-¿Qué es eso?- Dijo cubriéndose con la sabanas.

-Una pastilla de emergencia- Arqueo una ceja viéndome- ¿Entonces todo esto fue planeado?

-Después de que sacaste la caja de tu bolsillo, si- Dije honestamente

-Idiota- tomó la pastilla y el vaso de agua

-Lo sé- Sonreí. Ella se tomó la pastilla y dio un sorbo al vaso con agua.

-Te amo- Dijo ella viéndome a los ojos.

-Te amo- Le di un beso en la frente y de nuevo me acosté con ella. Ella era el inicio de mi nuevo mundo asimétrico. La observé y no podría pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella...

"Soy enteramente tuyo y eres mía solamente, Chrona... Te amo".

 **Fin!  
Espero que les haya gustado uwu Después subiré mas fanfics gays uwu  
(Nota: Esa frase de "Soy enteramente tuyo y eres mia solamente" es de mi grupo favorito" búsquelo como "Paté de Fuá Celoso y desubicado" si les gusta un tanto el jazz y el tango les encantará ese grupo) **


End file.
